


Evidence

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: Voyager Book Club prompt by ariella884: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”Thank you so much Killermanatee for the super-fast beta.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



> Voyager Book Club prompt by ariella884: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”
> 
> Thank you so much Killermanatee for the super-fast beta.

* * *

 

 

"Just a precaution and nothing to worry about, Captain, but a word with your intimate partner would be advisable."

"I am not having sexual relations with anyone on Voyager, Doctor."

"You would certainly want Commander Chakotay to be aware…"

"I am not involved with the Commander."

"I’d much rather you address the issue in private than…"

"I am not…"

"Captain, there are residuals of the ink from his tattoo on every centimeter of your body. Including your inner thighs."

"That can’t be possible. Let me see that tricorder. How could a tattoo leave traces years after it was done?"

"Aha."

 

* * *

 


End file.
